


So Here We Are

by hale_hounds



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Date, First Kiss, M/M, Valentine's Day, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:33:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9713513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hale_hounds/pseuds/hale_hounds
Summary: It might become a habit that I title my fics after songs but anyways... IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY and this is for my frienda-sphodelon tumblr (we_the_hollow on ao3).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [we_the_hollow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/we_the_hollow/gifts).



> It might become a habit that I title my fics after songs but anyways... IT'S VALENTINE'S DAY and this is for my friend [a-sphodel](http://a-sphodel.tumblr.com) on tumblr (we_the_hollow on ao3).

Stiles took a nervous breath as he approached the stool at the bar. Part of him thought it’d be a better idea to leave, head back to his small apartment and call it a night. The other part told him to stay, that he’d already made it this far and his date should be arriving any minute.

He had been trying his hand at dating since he moved to D.C. Something to keep him feeling less lonely now that he was so far from his friends and dad. Scott had stayed behind, attending a local veterinary school and keeping watch over Beacon Hills. Lydia was god knows where, probably doing something amazing. Every once in a while she’d facetime or skype Stiles from a new location, going on about all the new people she’s meeting or new things she’s learned before asking him everything about the academy. Stiles mostly kept in touch with his dad, always half-joking if he’s going for walks and eating enough vegetables. He knew dad was fine though, he wasn’t alone and had Melissa now pestering him just as much about his health.

Stiles taps his thumbs against the bar, waiting for the man behind it to notice him. As he waits, he looks around the room. Couples cuddled up in their booths, laughing with each other, unashamed by their PDA. There’s a middle-aged couple not far from him, at most holding hands as they talk amongst themselves. Stiles wonders how long they’ve been together, if he’ll ever end up like them someday before cursing himself for being such a romantic.

Stiles notices that he’s not the only one sitting at the bar alone, though. His eyes catch a few people either sitting at tables or the smaller booths. Some of them nervously keep checking their phones before staring at the entrance or across the room. Others are genuinely by themselves for the night and seem fine with it. Stiles’ eyes catch on another girl who’s equally decided to do the same thing. She looks cute; petite, pixie cut, and a short yellow dress. But they both share an awkward smile before their eyes dart away, back to looking for their date to walk in.

Almost thirty minutes go by and checking his phone constantly hasn’t been helping. Not even the games on his iPhone can calm the fear that maybe his date had stood him up. Though it was more likely, or at least Stiles hoped, that they were being fashionably late. He never knew with dating apps like the one he used. They were sketchy at times, receiving strange messages from men twice his age with strange offers or requests. And it was true, that often times Stiles mostly used the app for one night stands, to find someone to warm his bed for at least one night. But he was also trying to find more than a quickie… at least a friend out of it would be nice.

That’s what he’s hoping for with Max. By the profile and the few chats they shared, Max seemed sweet. Cute from the few pictures Stiles had seen; tall, sandy brown hair, and hazel eyes. They didn’t share in a lot of interests but Max had a good sense of humor, usually able to keep up with Stiles’ multiple strings of subjects until admitting to getting lost along the way. To be honest, it made him miss a certain someone who _could_ keep up with his rampant ramblings. But it feels like those days are behind him. So he sighs, grateful that he finally has a beer in his hand, ignoring the pitying look he got from the bartender.

“Did you come here alone?” A gruff voice says behind him. It’s familiar, nonetheless, sounding older and with a playful tone behind it. It’s just as teasing as Stiles remembers and he almost doesn’t want to believe it. Stiles turns his head to see if what he’s hearing is true and it is. Derek’s standing right there, a smirk playing at his lips and his eyebrows raised expectantly. For a moment, Stiles can only stare back, opening and closing his mouth, unable to find the words.

Derek looks good, healthy even. He’s smiling just a bit more than Stiles last remembered. His hair is tad longer, beard a little fuller with a few specks of grey that Stiles oddly finds cute. Other than that, he looks no different. The soft sweaters he wears still cling to his muscles and jeans still ridiculously tight as ever. Stiles shakes his head in disbelief, that something like this is even happening.

“I take it you didn’t miss me that much,” Derek jokes but boy, does Stiles want to say that he did. That he’d been missing Derek ever since he locked up the loft and left Beacon Hills. Almost everyday since then, if he’s being honest.  
  
But instead he huffs, “don’t flatter yourself,” trying to hide a smile and Derek smiles back, as if things never changed.

Derek grabs the stool besides Stiles’, raising a hand to one of the bartenders before they begin to catch up. Stiles asks how Derek landed in D.C. of all places, learning that it was the last destination on his list since he owed a favor to a pack in need of help. He tells Derek about his acceptance into the Honors Program with the FBI. “I don’t expect to be the next Fox Mulder or Agent Cooper,” Stiles says but Derek still congratulates him. When Stiles says he’ll be graduating soon and expects to see Derek in the rows, Derek doesn’t hesitate to say, “I’ll be there,” with truthfulness to his tone.

With so much that they’ve been talking about, Stiles doesn’t share that he came to this bar waiting on a date, though he’s sure Derek figured it out. He doesn’t tell Derek that for the past hour or so that they’ve been chatting, his date walked in twenty or thirty minutes ago. What Stiles does tell him is that he’s happy to see him, more than happy actually but he keeps that little bit to himself.

By the end of the night, the bar is mostly empty and Stiles and Derek are walking out together. That’s when Stiles thinks this is it. This’ll be the last he’ll see of Derek even though he’d gotten Derek’s new number and encouraged to call, text, whatever and whenever. At this point, he’s wondering if this is where they say their goodbyes and go their separate ways. Even with Derek standing there, unaffected by the chill and a smile still on his face that he had on all night. It’s something Stiles wants to see more of, and with their eyes locked on each other, Stiles thinks that he doesn’t want to leave.  


Derek must sense it because then he’s moving in, a soft kiss landing against Stiles’s lips. It catches him by surprise until he’s pulling himself in closer, deepening the kiss as his hands find their way into Derek’s scruff. With Derek’s arms wrapped around him, it’s hard to believe Stiles thought this was the end. But Derek kisses him like he’s so sure this is what they’re meant to be doing. Or like he’s been wanting to do this for years like Stiles had.

When they finally pull away, Stiles eyes look over Derek’s face. He relishes in Derek’s look of happiness, relief, bliss, or maybe a combination of all three. His lips are plush, kissed red and Stiles knows his own must look the same. “I missed you,” Stiles admits, watching a smirk grow on Derek’s face.

“I knew it,” Derek grins and Stiles rolls his eyes, letting Derek pull him in again before almost whispering, “I missed you too.”

Then and there, Stiles knew this wasn’t the end. Only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and comments are appreciated! even criticism... I'm also on [tumblr](http://coras-lydias.tumblr.com)


End file.
